iCan't Believe This
by puppets4ever
Summary: Sam has a secret for Freddie. Seddie. Much better than this awful summary. I do not own iCarly. Dan does!
1. iAm Stunned

_iCan't believe this_

**This is set after **_**iOMG**_**, but it is AU because **_**iLove You**_** never happened in this. Instead of them breaking up, they stay together and are happy together.**

_Chapter 1: iAm stunned_

**Freddie's POV**

I awoke to my PearPhone chirping beside my head. I picked it up to see who it was.

It was a text from Sam that read:

_Sam: I need to talk 2 you NOW_

I grew nervous. _What did I do now?_ I thought grimly as I replied back.

_Freddie: k. b there in an hour_

Sam replied rather quickly as I hadn't even moved yet.

_Sam: No, Benson get here ASAP!_

I grew even more nervous. _Does Sam want me to come to her house?! _So, I replied:

_Freddie: where?_

_Sam: iCarly studio_

I was in my blue pajama pants and my tight t-shirt that made me look ripped. (Hey, geeks have self-esteem issues too.)

I pulled off the pajama pants and t-shirt and jumped into the shower. I didn't want to get going soon, because even though Sam was my girlfriend now, she could still punch like bodybuilder. And as I could tell from the messages, I could tell she was very impatient at the moment.

So, I decided I better get over there soon before she came and knocked down the door and dragged me over there. (She's done it before.)

I pulled on my boxers and jeans, found a white t-shirt and pulled on a striped polo shirt over the white tee. I pulled on some socks and took my sneakers from their usual place and slipped them on and yelled were I was going as I walked out the door.

Walked another two steps and knocked on the door. I heard the yelled, "Coming!" in a very familiar masculine voice.

The door flew open and there stood Spencer Shay. He's kind of been my father-figure ever since he and Carly, his little sister moved here. He dropped out of law school after like three days to become an artist.

"Hey, Fredrico. Carly's still in bed. What are doing here?" He asked as I walked past him.

"Not sure really. Sam texted me and said for me to get over here and go up to the iCarly studio." I replied as I began to climb the stairs.

"Okay, but, remember, it's dangerous to play with hammers!" Spencer yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and muttered something in Spanish as I entered the iCarly studio.

**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

**Carly's POV**

My eyes popped open as Spencer yelled something about playing with hammers. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, in the process, I almost fell down the stairs.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you played with hammers?!" I screamed in Spencer's ear.

"AH!" Spencer screamed. Apparently, he hadn't heard me as I clamored down the stairs.

He had started gluing our wooden spoons together to make another sculpture. He had just started, but, didn't we have enough sculptures in our tiny apartment?

"Yes, I remember the last time I played with hammers. I busted my head open. I still have the scar to prove it!" He began to move his hair around, I knew exactly what he was doing.

"No need to show the scar! I remember it!" I squealed.

"Ugh! Fine! You want to help me glue wooden spoons together?" Spencer asked enthusiastically.

"No!" I replied and turned to walk back upstairs.

"Oh, yeah. Sam and Freddie are up in the iCarly studio." Spencer said, turning back to the mass of spoons.

"Sam and Freddie are both here?! Sam's up this early? When did she get here?!" I was on edge. Sam was never up this early.

"Well, she was laying on the couch when I came in the living room this morning and the chain on the lock was cut." Spencer explained as he glued another wooden spoon to the mass.

I walked back upstairs and I jumped into the shower.

**Sam's POV**

I stood in the iCarly studio waiting for Freddie to arrive. We had been dating a year and a half now, even though it drove Carly insane about how much we fought, but, we were doing better. Sure, there were still bad days, but, we were fighting through it. And I knew today would be one of them.

The last half of senior year was going to be starting in a couple weeks, we were on Christmas break at the moment. The only good thing was, after a few months, I would be out of school for good.

The door to the studio opened and in came Freddie. His hair was still wet.

_The nub took a shower?! Does he know the meaning of ASAP?_

I look down at the ground. I didn't want to give him this news.

"Well...?" Freddie asked as he closed the studio door slowly.

I couldn't believe I was having to tell Freddie, of all the boys I had dated, this news.

"Freddie..." I hesitated, "I have some pretty big news..."

**Freddie's POV**

There were tears threatening to spill over her lower lids. Whatever this news was, it was big. Sam Puckett never cried, at least not often in front of me, I had probably seen her cry twice the whole time I had known her.

I grew nervous. Was she breaking up with me?

**Carly's POV**

I dressed in some denim short shorts and a tie-dye v-neck tee.

I had decided I'd better get to the studio. Maybe Sam and Freddie wanted to rehearse before tonight. We were announcing tonight when the last web-isode of iCarly would air. It would be exactly a year from today. The Friday before we all left to go to college. We didn't usually do iCarly on Friday night, but, we decided to do a special show just to announce our decision.

I got to the studio door and glanced in. Sam and Freddie were whispering to each other and Sam was on the verge of tears. Was Freddie breaking up with her? I couldn't see Freddie's face, his back was toward me. I quietly cracked the door open so I could hear them better.

Sam was beginning to cry, but other than that, you could hear a pin drop.

"Freddie," Sam sighed a heavy and scared sigh. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes almost popped out of my head! I had never seen that coming!

"What?! Are you sure?!" Freddie no longer sounded like a high school senior, he sounded like a frightened little kid.

"Yes, I'm sure! Do you wanna see the pregnancy test? Because, it's right here in my suitcase!" Sam's voice was very accusing.

"Suitcase? Why do you have a suitcase?" Freddie still sounded like a frightened 5-year-old, but he also sounded like a very concerned, frightened 5-year-old.

"I told my Mom and she kicked me out... All I have left is the clothes in this suitcase and the fried chicken in this plastic bag!" She took out a fried chicken leg out of the plastic bag and bit into it.

With her mouth still full of chicken, she continued, "Maybe Carly will let me move in here... Oh, no! What are we going to tell Carly?!"

"Uh, what are we going to tell my Mom, Sam?! She'll flip...!" Freddie was cut off by Sam.

"Or drop dead. Face it, your Mom would just die if you told her this. What if I just got rid of it?" Sam asked the Father of her unborn baby.

"No. We made this mess. We can't pay someone to clean it up for us. Let's just face it. In a few months, we'll be parents." Freddie began to calm down as he spoke. He grabbed Sam's chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"W-What if we-"

Freddie put his finger on her lips.

"No. I love you, and I love our baby." Freddie put his hand on Sam's belly. Then he kissed her.

They broke apart and Sam's eyes grew wide. I knew she had seen me. She knew I knew.

"Carly!" She yelled as I jumped up to run downstairs.

**That's all for this chapter. I don't know when I'll get to update, because school starts Thursday for me. Please review!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	2. iTell Spencer

_iCan't Believe This!_

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: iTell Spencer_

**Carly's POV**

I hear the clamor of Sam chasing after me. I know something she doesn't want me to know. That she is pregnant...by Freddie!? I am still stunned by that! I am pulled out of my thoughts (literally!) by Sam grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back into the iCarly studio.

I heard Sam scream, "Close the door Freddie!"

And I realized I was on the cold, hard wood floor of our studio.

"Carly, how much did you hear?!" Sam leaned over me, whispering.

"Everything." I was out of breath. I fought Sam's grip harder than I thought I had.

"You can't tell anyone." She hissed.

"But, Sam, I wasn't. I was just so shocked. But, you're going to have to tell people. Their going to find out sooner or later." I looked into her eyes, tears were beginning to form.

"I know." Her voice was cold. She got off of me and ran to hug Freddie as the tears began to fall. I got up before Sam could jump on top of me again.

"How did this happen Sam and Freddie?!" I looked at them pleadingly.

"Surely you know how this happened Carly. You an A+ in anatomy." Freddie replied, a shocked expression slapped on his face.

"Not THAT Freddie. I mean, When and were did this happen?!" I asked them sternly. While, in my head, I was screaming: _Please, not in the iCarly studio. That would just be too weird._

"Freddie's place. Just over a month ago." Sam looked down at her feet.

"Remember that weekend my mom went to take care of her sick sister? That weekend." Freddie explained.

"Is it just me, or is your aunt sick a lot?" Sam turned to Freddie, forgetting the conversation.

"Don't know, and don't care. Every time she goes to take care of my sick aunt is another day she is away from me." Freddie replied.

"Well, speaking of Freddie's Mother, you know what you two have to do now?" I asked the couple, smirking at my amusement of what I was about to tell them.

Freddie knew were I was going with the conversation, because his face immediately went pale.

"Tell my Mom..." He whispered as Sam's eyes shot open.

**Freddie's POV**

My girlfriend, Sam Puckett, is scared of no one. Except she scared of what my mother thinks of her. As soon as I said, "Tell my Mom...", she was immediately on edge. And, honestly, I was scared about what my mom would say too.

"Can we tell Spencer first? He'll take it better than Freddie's mother will." Carly suggested.

We? Did that mean she was going to be there to witness my mom killing Sam and I both, when we tell her our little secret?

"We?" I prompted.

"Yes, I will be there to make sure Mrs. Benson kills neither of you." She smiled at us.

Maybe I will survive to see another day.

**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

**Sam's POV**

I smiled as Spencer came into my view. He had a wooden spoon glued to his hand. Whether that was on purpose or an accident, I'm still not sure, but this is Spencer I'm talking about here. I mean, the guy has set a cymbal from a drum set on fire by just hitting it with the drumstick. Which reminds me...NOTE TO SELF: never let 'Uncle' Spencer babysit.

Spencer looked at us so kindly, I couldn't bear to tell him. I looked at Freddie, and he nodded as if he understood what I meant.

"Spencer, Sam and Freddie have something to tell you." Carly prompted us.

"What's up with the seriousness?" Spencer asked, using a word that probably wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Sam is pregnant by me." Freddie said, almost a matter-a-factly.

"What?!" As Spencer shouted, the spoon attached to his hand fell to the floor. "Is this a joke?" He looked at us with wide eyes.

"It's not a joke?" He asked quietly.

"No, Spencer, it's not Sam is really pregnant by Freddie." Carly reassured Spencer that we were not putting him on.

"WHAT?! You're not kidding?!" Spencer shouted again as his jeans fell to his ankles.

"Yes, Spence. Sam is with child, by me." Freddie sounded exhausted. Maybe he was tired of conversation, because I was.

"Have you told Mrs. Benson yet?" Spencer asked in his 'I'm an adult, so stop mocking me' face.

"No. We haven't told Freddie's mom yet." The sound of my own voice scared even me. Because, it didn't sound like slacker Sam Puckett, it sounded like I'm ready for adulthood Sam Puckett. The side of me I hardly ever show. The side of myself I don't want to show. But, I've got to give it up because I will be a mother in about 7-8 months.

**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

**Freddie's POV**

This may sound insane, but I was afraid to step foot in my own apartment. Why? Because, in less than an hour, I would either be in a hearse, or a man without manhood.

**You will get to see Mrs. Benson's reaction in the next chapter. I wonder if either of Freddie's theories are correct? I guess it will have to wait until next chapter. Review please!**


	3. iDon't Believe You

_iCan't Believe This!_

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: iDon't Believe You_

**Freddie's POV**

I just stood there. I couldn't move. My mom was about to find out the worst news of her life, well, besides when she got the news about my dad dying.

"Well, Freddie, let's go." Carly said, knocking on the door since I hadn't opened it myself.

The door opened, there stood my crazed mother. She looked confused.

**Marissa's POV**

I was working on Freddie's laundry when I heard voices in the hall. It sounded like Freddie and his friends Spencer and Carly. And that blonde-headed-demon that Freddie called his girlfriend, Samantha.

Then there was a knock at the door, so I set down the polo shirt I was folding and walked to the door and opened it. And there they were. They all had weird expressions on their faces. Freddie looked terrified. So, did the demon. Spencer and Carly just looked nervous. I was just confused. They never came over here. And they didn't like it if I came over there, so, what was this about?

"Well, don't just stand there, come in if you are!" I commanded. They all quickly scrambled inside. I closed the door. "Well, what is it? Why are you all here? I am a very busy domestic mother. I don't have time for jokes."

"Well, Mrs. Benson, I assure you. THIS IS NO JOKE." Carly spoke up. She really emphasized that last part.

"I'm waiting..." I said, my voice thick with impatience. I looked over at my son. His breathing was labored. His eyes were wide and glazed over. Tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, "Freddie's having a panic attack!" I jumped up and ran over to the first-aid corner to grab my everything's-here first-aid kit. I snatched up a paper bag and a stress relieving ball. And ran over to Freddie forcing the paper over his mouth and securing the stress ball in his hand.

"Breathe and squeeze!" I commanded him.

I look over at Samantha. She had that crazed look also.

"Here." I tossed a paper bag and stress ball at Spencer and pointed to Samantha. He nodded and attended to the blonde-headed-demon.

"Why are you both having panic attacks?!" I asked.

"They have something to tell you." Carly replied.

"Well, what is it?" I was getting annoyed. Samantha put down the paper bag and stress ball down and sighed a heavy sigh.

"I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby." She lied.

"Ha! I knew this was a joke! Now all of you back over to Spencer's apartment." I instructed as I pulled the first-aid kit back to its usual place.

"Mom, Sam's not lying!" Freddie stood up, glaring defiantly at me.

"Fredward Benson! How dare you lie to me!" I was amazed at how bold he had become in recent years.

"Mom, we're not lying."

I was appalled. My Freddie had been involved in sexual activity?

"How-how did this happen?!"

"Well, Mrs. Benson, he-" I cut Spencer off.

"That's not what I meant!" I knew about THAT! What did I mean...?

"When did this happen?!" There. Those were the words.

"When you went to take care of your sick sister." Samantha informed me. Her eyes were filling with tears. I have no sympathy for her. Ever since she and Freddie got together she has tried to take him away. Now, she had him. She was taking away my Freddie. My livelihood.

"Why did you do this Freddie?! Do you hate me?!" The tears flowed like water from a faucet.

"No, mom. I don't hate you. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's not like Sam and I want to be teen parents, but this happened. And no, we aren't going to kill it!" Freddie was glaring coldly at me.

"Just get out! I don't want to see you two right now!" I screamed.

Freddie shrugged and they all left hurriedly.

My Freddie was my Freddie no more...

I laid down on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie, what are we going to do?" I asked Freddie, my boyfriend of 18 months and now, the father of my unborn baby.

"I don't know." Came the reply.

"Guys, would you like to spend the night here?" Carly asked out of the blue.

"Well, after Freddie's Mom glared at me like she did, I'm certainly not going over there!" Sam retorted.

"I'm not going back either...Well, after I go and pack up some of my clothes." Freddie muttered.

"I'll blow up one of our air mattresses and you guys can sleep on it. That wouldn't be weird, would it?" Carly started to ramble.

"Well, let's see, I'm pregnant, and Freddie's the father so, no, not weird. That would actually be normal." Sam said in her sarcastic fashion.

"Are you okay with it?" Carly looked to Freddie.

"Me, Sam, air mattress, iCarly studio? Hm... Better than going home. But, we've got to figure something else out. We can't stay in your apartment forever, Carly."

"Yeah, I know. But, you two can stay here until you have your own place. I know! Why don't you ask Lewbert about that empty apartment down the hall?" Carly asked us.

"Oh, the empty apartment three doors down? That one that's been empty six months?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"Lewbert wants $650.00 a month." Freddie said, without looking away from the laptop screen.

"How'd you know that?" I wondered aloud.

"I asked him about it a couple months ago when I threatened to move out again. I could get a job. If I had to, quit school and get a job." Freddie looked me in the eye.

"No. You can't, it's Senior year. It's December, the school year is halfway over with." I couldn't let him ruin his dream of being salutatorian. Would they let him be salutatorian with a pregnant girlfriend?

"Okay, I won't quit school. But you better not quit either." He was giving me that look. The look that made me love him. The look that said, "I care." Not many people gave me that look.

"Okay, but on one condition. We tell no one else until we absolutely have to." I wagered.

"I agree." Came Freddie's confirmation. Our eyes went to Carly.

"Agreed. Now, we need to prep for iCarly tonight." Carly reminded us.

"Alright. I'll be back after I gather up some clothes." Freddie left to go steal his clothes back from his insane mother.

"Well, what's on the schedule for tonight, Carls?" I asked, wanting to get to a conversation that wouldn't affect the rest of my life.

"First, the intro. Then Gibby will do his Justin Timberlake impression while we get ready for the 'Cowboy and idiot farm girl' segment. Next will be the 'Are you smarter than a Gibby' sketch. Then we announce when the last iCarly webshow will air and close the show."

"Carls, can we add something?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" She was afraid. I could tell.

"Remember when Freddie and I started dating we decided not to tell the fans?"

"Yeah..."

"I want to tell them. Tonight."

**So you like where this is going so far? Please review! I need some ideas for later chapters!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	4. iAm Dating Freddie

_iCan't Believe This!_

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: iAm Dating Freddie_

**Freddie's POV**

I tip-toed into my bedroom and grabbed my backpack, my suitcase, and my pocket laptop. I lightly set the suitcase on the bed and quickly unzipped it. I walked over to my dresser and emptied the drawers.

It's a great thing my mother is obscenely obsessed with cleanliness and hygiene. It made packing up and leaving her easier AND faster, which especially today, was a good thing.

I have been waiting eighteen years to officially pack-up and leave her for good, I wish becoming a teen dad wasn't the reason though. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Sam. And I love our baby. But, I not sure if I'm a ready to be a dad. I know Sam will be a great mother. Because she knows she doesn't want to be like her careless mother, or too obsessive like mine.

But, I'm not ready for this. I haven't had my Dad for years. He's been gone for so long. I hope he would be proud of me, even though I am going to be a teen dad. I would hope he knows that even though I didn't have him for very long, he did raise me right.

As I pulled out a stack of boxers out of the top drawer, I hard something fall to the hardwood floor. I looked down, and it was my Dad's class ring on a chain link. When I was younger, I used to wear it around my neck. I always hid it under my shirt so Sam wouldn't jeer at me about it. It helped me not to be afraid (when you have a mother like mine who always thinks of the worst scenario first, you tend to be afraid a lot), maybe it'll help me not to fear in this situation I'm in now. I put my Dad's class ring into my suitcase.

I laid my toothbrush and toothpaste on top of the pile of clothes along with my deodorant and cologne. And lastly, my class ring with chain link I put into my pocket. I was planning on giving my class ring to Sam for Christmas, but, why not tonight after iCarly?

**Carly's POV**

"Are you sure about this Sam?" I replied, as I helped her move the bean bags to the other side of the studio.

"Yes. Freddie won't expect it, but he will love it." Sam smiled widely. I knew it was a fake smile though, it was her 'I'm happy, but worried' smile. She was worrying about money. Something Sam was fairly new to worrying about. She never had to worry about money less than twenty-four hours ago.

I felt bad for Sam. She went from one bad situation to another. But, there was one thing I could count on. Freddie. He would take care of his girl and their child. That was for sure.

The studio door opened and in walked Freddie carrying his backpack and suitcase, the latter which seemed close to bursting open.

"Did you pack enough, Freddie?" I made a corny pun.

"Yeah. I'm planning on never walking into that apartment again." Freddie said as he set his belongings off to the side.

"So, shall we practice for tonight?" I looked to Sam, then to Freddie.

"Yes, we shall!" Sam exclaimed.

_**Later that night...**_

**Carly's POV**

"Well, Spencer, I'm sorry to tell you this, but look into the camera and tell the world..." I said to my big brother.

"I may be a struggling artist who went to law school for three days, but I am not smarter than a Gibby." Spencer said as he looked into the camera.

"Gibby..." Gibby said as he stood up and exited the studio.

"All-righty, Spence, get your butt out of here." Sam said as she hip-bumped Spencer out of camera view.

**Freddie's POV**

"Because now," Carly took over, "we are ending on a serious note."

"Which, as you fans know, is very unusual for us. But, we have some very serious stuff to talk about." Sam explained to the fans through the camera lens.

"First off, the end of iCarly. Which will be on August 24 of next year. It was going to be a year from today, but we talked it over earlier, and we decided with all the stress of college, we just couldn't do it. And secondly, Sam?" Carly gave a look to Sam.

"Secondly, there's something we should have told you guys a long ago... Freddie and I are dating. We have been for a year and a half. Freddie and I thought it was time you guys knew." Sam finished.

I stood there shocked, I didn't know this was going to happen. I motioned for Carly to come and take the camera. I walked over to Sam.

"I didn't tell either one of you about this, but, right now is the time to do it. Sam. I love you more than anything in the world."

I took out my class ring and continued, "I want you to wear this. I want you to show the whole world that you are my girl," Sam began tearing up as I undid the chain link and placed it around her neck.

"And I'm your guy." I finished as Sam turned around and drew me into an embrace.

**Carly's POV**

As the love birds hugged, I turned the camera to myself. I had tears in my eyes.

I quietly said, "That's all for this iCarly..." and turned off the live feed.


	5. iRent An Apartment

_iCan't Believe This!_

**Hey, guys... One question. Should I speed this story up? Because the last four chapters happened in less than a day. And if we keep at this pace... Well, I'll be 40 before this story is over... So, go vote in the poll on my profile! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5: iRent An Apartment_

___The Next Day..._

_**Freddie's POV**_

_I woke up to the iCarly studio ceiling. I first, I didn't remember the events of the day before. As I sat up, I realized Sam was laying next to me, her arms attempting to wrap around me. At first, I was alarmed._

___How did I get here?... __I thought to myself right before the events of yesterday hit me. Then, I remembered. _

___Sam's pregnant with my baby. We are gonna be parents...oh, chiz! That means I'm gonna be a dad. A TEENAGE DAD..._

_How did I, Freddie Benson, get into this? The girl laying beside me. The reason I'm saying Sam got me into this is because whenever Sam and I decided to have...ya know, we both decided to be responsible. I went and secretly bought condoms, Sam went and bought the pill. Well, aparently, Sam's mom found her stash of pills and took them to use herself the night before we did... ya know, and never put them back. But, it is also my fault because when I took the condom off that night, I found out it was ripped... I also feel bad that I didn't tell Sam about it. She probably feels so guilty. I know she thinks she ruined my life yesterday, but really, my life just began. It's my life with her. _

_I looked at Sam. Her beautiful blond locks, her eyelids hiding those beautiful blue-green eyes, her small frame..._

___How long can we hide this?__ I asked myself. ____Sam's a tiny girl, someone's gonna find out eventually...I then thought about the effect this would have on her... So many iCarly fans looked up to her.__ She had kind of become a role model since we began dating. ____What would people call her? I don't want to see her hurt... I love her so much... __We were talking about getting married eventually._

_"Freddie!" Sam mumbled as she turned her back to me on the air mattress. "Bring back my ham! I don't care if the smell will make me throw up! Momma wants her ham! Hey, were are you taking my bacon? No! Wait! Come back here with that!" She was having a dream about her pregnancy._

_I chuckled to myself as I looked at the clock on the wall. _

___11:48 in the morning...__I thought as I got up off the air mattress, trying not to wake my blond beauty. I stood stretching and yawning only to knocked to the floor by a thrown pillow._

_"Holy chiz?!" I exclaimed while falling to the floor._

_"Yeah, that chiz happens when you take my ham! You don't even want to know what's going to happen to you if I can't eat bacon for the next eight months...I'll put it this way, we may never be able to have anymore kids..." Sam threatened as she also stood and stretched._

_"You actually want more kids?" I asked as I stood for the second time this morning._

_"Well, Benson, with us becoming teen parents, I just assumed we would eventually get married...what do you not want to marry me?! I thought you loved me!" She began to sob uncontrollably. _

_"I do love you, Sam. And why are you crying? You never let me see you crying." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. ____Bad idea...__ She pushed me away and anger took over._

_"Get away from me! You got me preggo! I don't want to see you, Fredward Benson! Go get out of here! …...Holy chiz, what is wrong with me?!" She began sobbing once more._

_"Sam, I believe the mood swings are starting." I said, calmly._

_"No chiz, nub!" She was angry again! _

_"Chizzy hormones!" She yelled as I grabbed jeans, boxers, and a penny tee out of my suitcase and headed to the bathroom._

**Sam's POV**

Freddie left to get dressed and I was left there alone to deal with these chizzy hormones...I HATE THIS! It's not my fault my mother stole my birth control pills! Sometimes I wonder how my mother became such a low down person. I mean, stealing your daughter's birth control pills? Come on!

_My mom...Gotta love her..._ I involuntarily roll my eyes at the thought. It has become automatic over the years.

All of a sudden, I felt woozy... Maybe even a little nauseous? I jumped up and ran to the bathroom Freddie was in. I pounded on the door. The door opened and I ran in and put my face over the toilet and threw up. I looked up to see Freddie still standing by the door, towel around his waist, chest and head soaked with water after jumping out of the shower to open the door for me.

_Oh, my... I've forgotten how HOT he's gotten the past couple of years..._

"Are you okay?" He asks as he shuts the door and comes closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Our lovechild just decided to play a game 'Let's make momma sick'." I said as I wiped my mouth on my t-shirt sleeve. "So, what's on the agenda today, Fredwardo?"

"Well, I was thinking about talking to Lewbert about the empty apartment. And possibly looking for a job." Freddie replied as he stepped back into the shower, closed the curtain, and threw the towel over the curtain rod. He turned the shower on again.

"How exactly are we going to pay for an apartment with only minimum wage from a part-time job?" I asked him. We have serious conversations at the weirdest moments.

"Well, I have some money put up." Freddie said through the shower curtain.

"Put up? From what?" I was curious...

"When my dad died, half of all the money my mom and I got from the insurance companies and other things went into a child trust fund that I couldn't touch until I turned eighteen last February. So, we have some money at our disposal. But, with the part time job, I can add to it. Oh, not mention I am still getting money from the 3-D technology that I gave to American Optometric Association." He began to lather his hair with shampoo.

"They paid you for that?!" I asked.

"Well, I told them they didn't have to, but, they insisted. So, every now and then a check shows up..." Freddie replied before rinsing his hair. I, knowing this baby was both our responsibility, hated the idea of only using Freddie's money. Considering we were planning on getting married, shouldn't we both contribute to the Benson-Puckett family fund?

"Well, I could get a part time job too." I suggested as he began rinsing his hair.

"Nah, with the way your mood swings have been going, I'd rather you not..."

"What's that suppose to mean, Benson?!" I said as I ripped open the shower curtain revealing a naked Freddie.

"SAM!" He exclaimed, covering himself.

"Aw, come on, Freddie! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I mean, for goodness sakes, we've got a baby on the way..." I took my clothes off and jumped into the shower with him.

"Sam, what are you...?" He whispered before I kissed him.

"Shut up and make out with me." I whispered as he complied.

**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

**Freddie's POV**

I left Sam in the shower after our little make out session so she could get ready for the day. I went downstairs and started making everyone lunch. Spencer and Carly had left earlier this morning to have their monthly brother-sister day, according to the note on the fridge. I also believe they are doing last minute Christmas shopping.

I looked at the calendar. Today was December 22, 2012. I tried to remember the day that Sam and I had, well, made love. It happened in the second week in November, so, our baby should be here in June or July.

I finished up the BLT sandwiches as Sam descended the stairs her hair still wet.

"Momma loves her a BLT sandwich!" Sam announced as she attacked one.

The door to the apartment swung open and in walked Carly and Spencer with several suspicious looking bags. They quickly took the bags to Spencer's room. Except for a couple, which Carly took to her room.

_So, those must contain Spencer's gifts._ I thought as Spencer reentered the room.

"What smells so awesome?" Spencer asked as he came toward the kitchen.

"BLT sandwiches!" Sam replied still stuffing her face.

"Oh, so you found my recipe for bacon, lasagna, and taco sandwiches?" Spencer asked dimly.

"No...?" I replied.

"But can you find it? Because, momma likes the sound of it!" Sam said as she stared at mine, Carly, and Spencer's sandwiches. Sam reached for another sandwich, Spencer swatted her hand away. Spencer grabbed his sandwich and I followed suit as Carly finally rejoined us.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing today?" Carly asked as she too took a sandwich in her hands.

"Me and Freddo are going to talk to Lew-wart about the empty apartment next door, then Freddie's gonna go look for a job." Sam told them as she walked up to the fridge and opened it.

"How are you guys going to pay for it? Do you have any money?" Spencer asked, his mouth still full.

Sam looked to me as she pulled out leftover spaghetti tacos and tossed them in the microwave.

"Well, I have a child trust fund my mom started right before my dad died. My mom put half of the money we got from him dying into it. I couldn't touch it until last February, so most of the money is still there..." I explained as the microwave dinged and Sam rejoined us at the table.

"Wow, that is a depressing way to get money..." Spencer said as he put the last bite of BLT into his mouth and bit his finger.

"OW!" We all laughed at Spencer's weirdness.

"Well, Carls, Spencer, what are your plans today?" Sam asked, finishing off her first spaghetti taco.

"I'm going to work on a new sculpture!" Spencer exclaimed, forgetting his pain earlier. He left us to begin his work.

"Well, Carly?" I asked, noticing she had remained quiet.

"Oh, well, I'm thinking of pulling out the tree today." Carly said rather quickly, as if trying to hide something.

"Spencer already pulled out a tree. Remember, the burned up electromagnet one sitting pitifully in the corner?" Sam motioned to it.

"Maybe I want a real one?" Carly said as she and her sandwich left the room.

I reached over to grab a spaghetti taco, Sam swatted my had away.

"Momma's tacos!" She said with a smug grin on her face. I sighed and waited for her to finish so we could go and talk to Lewbert.

**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

**Sam's POV**

**"Now, Sam, you have to be nice to Lewbert. We want to get this apartment for as cheap as possible." Freddie reminded me as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor.**

**"Yes, I know. I've got to be nice so we can get what's best for all three of us." I replied as we walked up to the desk. No Lew-wart, I mean, Lewbert. Freddie hit the bell sitting on top of the desk.**

**"WHAT?! IT'S NOT ONE IN THE AFTERNOON! WHO'S WAKING ME UP SO EARLY?! Oh... It's you two demons... What do you want?!" Lewbert said as he entered the lobby from his office/apartment.**

**"Lewbert, we want to talk to you about apartment 8-E..." Freddie began politely.**

**"Look, Benson, I told you back in January, Mr. Bushwell wants $650.00 a month for it. And that's that. Plus, Mr. Bushwell told me after your first moving out incident, that I couldn't rent out to minors anymore." Lewbert explained rather calmly.**

**"Well, I can pay $650.00 a month. And as of February of this year, I am a legal adult." Freddie explained pulling out his driver's license.**

**"Are you two going to be living there together?" Lewbert asked.**

**"Yes," I began, pulling out my license and handing it to Lewbert. "As of April of this year, I am legally an adult." **

**"Does your Mother approve of this?" Lewbert asked Freddie.**

**"No, but, I really don't care." Freddie replied and Lewbert smiled a wicked grin.**

**"I'll go get the paper work..." Lewbert got up and stepped into his office.**

******Review and go vote in the poll! **

******~Puppets4ever~**


End file.
